


We are both on the run

by PDexter



Category: Gotham (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PDexter/pseuds/PDexter
Summary: Jim ends up running into Oswald on the street as he is on the run from the police. Oswald is also on the run as the Captian is trying to arrest him. Edward had framed Jim for a crime he didn't commit. possibly ongoing.





	1. On the run

Oswald had left Ed's house against Edwards advisement that he stay there. He was now in the dark bleak city of Gotham. He was no longer the King of Gotham. Butch had taken that title when everyone turned on him for the madness he was causing over trying to save his mother from Galavan. He was standing bundled in many layers including a beanie in front of a fire lit inside a metal barrel. He was standing with a bunch of other homeless people. He notices a certain Jim Gordon coming and crouched for cover. Jim looked like he was running from something. "James"! Oswald says walking out from his hiding spot. Jim's eyes widen "Oswald? What are you doing here among the homeless"? James asks. "Trying not to be arrested by the police Officer Gordon," Oswald says. "I'm not an officer anymore... I'm on the run too" Jim says. "Follow me, I have someone hiding me," Jim says. Oswald nods and follows Jim. Jim starts running and the two come to a door and Jim knocks on the door three times. The door opens to reveal a scruffy looking man in a tank top and plaid long pants. 

Oswald can't help but smile when he sees him. "Well, Hello Harvey Bullocks," he says wanting to laugh. Of course, Jim would be hiding with Bullock. "Harvey, I brought a friend with me," Jim says simply. Bullocks look over at the skinny man in entirely too many layers and back at Jim. "Oh come on Jim! I'm already going to be in enough trouble if they figure out I'm housing you! Now you want me to house a mob member"? he asks. Jim sighs "Please Harvey" Jim is begging. Oswald finds it funny he is begging on Oswald's behalf. "Jim your butt is going to owe me big for this! I hope you know that. Get in here Oswald" Harvey says with a sigh walking in. Oswald simply nods and follows in after Jim does. "I already Ow you a lot," Jim says. "So what happened Oswald? You not ruling the underworld anymore"? Harvey asks. Oswald turns his head "My men all turned on me. I wanted so badly to get my mother that I created havoc for the mob. I just wanted to save her. Galavan forced me to go on all these missions and killing missions. I did it in hopes I would get her back but in the end, he still killed her" Oswald explains. Harvey says and puts his hand on Oswald's shoulder "That's rough man, Galavan was a bastard" Harvey says. 

"So, what exactly do you plan to do now Oswald"? I already know Jims Endgame" Harvey says to him. "I don't know. Maybe murder Butch and get my empire back" Oswald says to him. "Oswald without a plan, and here I thought you were the guy with all the big ideas," Harvey says. "You guys look like you need a drink," Harvey says as he walks to his liquor cabinet and pulls out a glass bottle of scotch. He pulls out three glasses and hands one to Oswald and Jim. Jim sits down on the couch in the living room and starts drinking and Harvey sits next to him. Oswald stands with one arm crossed and the other is drinking the scotch. "Oswald!" Harvey says and Oswald says "Yes"? and blinks. "Oswald comes down and sit over here" Jim says. Oswald awkwardly walks across the room and sits next to Harvey. "I know you don't really care for me, so thank you," Oswald says. "You can't be more of a pain in the ass than this idiot here," Harvey says looking at Jim. "You know you love me, Harvey," Jim says back to him. "Yeah I do... you god damn pain in the ass," Harvey says. 

"You know Captian thinks I am hiding you, Jim," Harvey says looking at Jim. Jim frowns "Does he really"? Jim asks. "Yes, and I swear I had no ideas where the hell you were," Harvey says. "Thanks, Harvey, you are a good friend," Jim says. "Thinking about giving up a life of crime"? Harvey asks. "I actually planned on leaving Gotham" Oswald explains. "Really? You are you going to leave"? Harvey says surprised. "This place is a shithole," Oswald explains. "Yeah, but you worked so hard to rule it, " Harvey says. "It, not a place to want to be, I'd have a happier life someplace else" Oswald explains. Harvey is shocked by this and looks at Jim "How about you Jim"? Harvey asks. "I joined the GCPD to make the city a better place," Jim says. "This place is never going to get better. We have so many economic problems. The Mob is the one making most of the jobs in this city." Oswald explains. 

"Is that why you joined the Mob Oswald"? Jim asks him. "I could have done anything else but the mob meant power and opportunity. I ruled Gotham for awhile." Oswald explains. "This place is not worth trying to save, though. Nothing is ever going to make it better. I was stupid for thinking so" Oswald explains. "If you are wanted it doesn't matter where in the country you go," Jim says. "True, but it's not hard to forge a new identity. I'll become Peter Humbolt" Oswald explains. Harvey starts laughing "Is that really the best name you can come up with Oswald"? Harvey asks. "doesn't have to be the best name" Oswald explains. "You should at least make it believable" Harvey explains to him. "What name should I use"? Oswald raises a brow. "John Smith," Harvey tells "That's a bit too simple to be realistic isn't it"? Oswald counters. "Still more believable than 'Peter Humbolt'," Harvey says. "I disagree, Peter Humbolt is a perfectly acceptable cover name," Oswald says in a humph. Jim can't help but start laughing. Oswald and Harvey look at Jim. "You two are too much," Jim says with a smile. 

There are three knocks on the door. Oswald and Jims head jolt up. "Quick hide"! Harvey says and Jim and Oswald both rush into different rooms. Jim climbs up into the attic and Oswald slides under the bed of Harvey's bedroom. Harvey walks to the door and sees Lee Thompkins. "Harvey, I know James is on the run but I know eventually he will come to you. Can you please tell him I know he isn't guilty and if he needs my help I'm here for him" she says. "How do I know you not working for the Captian," Harvey says. "Sometimes the Captian is wrong. Jim wouldn't do what he is accused of" Thompkins says. "Come on I was there when they went to kill Galavan" she explains. "Get in here, then" Harvey says shutting the door and locking it behind her. She looks at Harvey "Harvey what is"... she is cut off when Harvey says "You two bozos can come out," he says. Jim crawls back down from the attic and walks over to Lee. "Lee," he says. "Why are you here," Jim asks. She runs up and hugs Jim then steps back and slaps him across the face. 

Oswald was taking a considerably long time to get out from under the bed and slowly gets up and opens the door slightly. The other three look over at Oswald. "What"? Oswald says as they are all staring at him. "Mister Cobblepot, I remember you," she says with a smile. "What was that for"? Jim asks. "For leaving me stupid and not telling me where you went!" she argues back angrily. "I'm sorry about that Lee," Jim says to her. Oswald walks over to the three. "So what's your story"? Lee steps back from Jim and looks at Oswald. "Galavan took my mother, it caused me to lose the mob," Oswald says. "The Mayor? That's why you killed him"? Thompkins asks. "Yes, I was the head of the mob. So he took my mother and wouldn't give her back. He forced me to do all sort of deeds I wasn't interested in doing. He knew I would continue in hopes that he would give me back my mother" Oswald explains. "That's horrible," Thompkins says. Thompkins walks over to Oswald and wraps her arms around him bringing him into a hug. 

Oswald if shocked and confused and not sure how to react. This reaction from her is not really surprising to the other two since they know how she is. "I'm so sorry Oswald," she says to him. "T Thankyou Lee" Oswald says. "What happened with that," she asks. "He killed my mother anyways" Oswald explains. "It doesn't matter anymore. It's my fault she is dead. I was supposed to protect her" Oswald says. "The things we love the most are our greatest weakness. I'm no less human than anyone else" Oswald explains. Thompkins looks at him with a sad expression "You poor thing" she says. Lee steps back and looks at Harvey and says "You are a good guy Harvey." She says with a smile at him. "Thanks Lee" Harvey says. "So what the game plan then? How are you going to prove he is innocant"? Lee asks. "I dont know, I was going try to ask Nygma if he could help" Jim says. Oswald is starting to wonder if perhaps Ed is the reason Jim is in this situations, to begin with.


	2. A year later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald had left Gotham and came back

Oswald had decided to come back to Gotham. It was just a visit but he had lost a lot to this city. However, he knew Jim stayed and wanted to protect it and wanted to see how he was doing. Oswald walks up to the address he knew Jim last stayed at. He walks up the 5 steps of the stairs to a door and knocks three times. He is green by Jim. He was a year older but didn't look very different. "Hi, Jim," Oswald says with a smile. "Hello Oswald," Jim says looking at him. Jim was wearing a white tank top and black jeans and a belt. "So, how have you been old friend," Oswald asks with a smile. "Still working for the GCPD"? Oswald asks. Jim sighs and shakes his head "I'm not, I quit" Jim says. Oswald frowns "Oh, how.. come"? Oswald asks. "My girlfriend," Jim says. "Did she break up with you"? Oswald asks. "Yeah, she's dating son of Falcone," Jim says. Oswald can't help but snort at the Irony and gave Jim a look of disbelief "Are you serious"? Oswald asks. "I am," Jim says. Oswald curiously asks "So what do you do now Jim"? he asks. "I am a bounty hunter," Jim says. "I can't imagine that pays very well," Oswald says. "It pays enough," Jim says. Oswald smiles and says "Would you like to come work for me"? he questions. 

Jim raises an eyebrow "What would you have me do"? Jim asks. "Well, I have a restaurant I run. If you would like you can stay with me. I have been making a lot of money from this little business venture. My mother taught me how to cook, the mob taught me how to deal with money and people. So seemed like a good thing to get into. I know it well" Oswald explains to Jim. "I'll think about it," Jim says. "Please do. Also, Jim are you doing anything today"? Oswald asks. "No, why"? Jim asks. "I came back to town to see how some of my old friends were doing. I don't have a lot of them. You are the first I was visiting. I wanted to take you out to lunch. You know we could perhaps catch up. I'll pay" Oswald says with a smile. Jim sighs "Sure Oswald, I haven't eaten a decent meal in a while," Jim says. "Give me a minute to change, you could come in if you would like," Jim says. "Oh, alright" Oswald says with a smile. Jim leaves the door ajar and waits for Oswald to follow in. "Feel free to sit down," Jim says as he leaves the room and walks to his bedroom. 

Oswald sits down on the couch and waits for Jim. About 20 minutes later Jim comes out of the bedroom in a blue button up, and brown pants and his shirt are tucked in. He has black shoes on. Oswald smiles "Well, you are just as handsome as I remember Gordon," Oswald says to him. "Again with your flirting," Jim says. Oswald laughs "Oh come now. I'm just noticing" Oswald says. They walk down to a shop down the street. They come in and sit down. Oswald is smiling at Jim. "So I guess you are not into crime anymore"? Jim asks. "No, I cleaned up my act. I guess I was wrong. People can change sometimes. I am no longer a mobster" Oswald explains. "I must wonder, though. If Falcone is gone, and I am not running the mob, who exactly is" Oswald explains. "Who was the man directly under you," Jim asks. "Butch Gilzene," Oswald says. "Perhaps it went to him," Jim says. "Very possible," Oswald says nodding. 

A waitress walks up to them and says with a bright smile "Can I help you gentlemen by taking your order? I am Hayley. I will be your waiter" she tells them. "Coffee please," Jim says. "Same," Oswald says. "Alright, ill be right back," she says and walks off. Oswald and Jim pick up the menus on the table. "So, dating anyone"? Jim asks. Oswald looks at Jim with a look of shock. "Jim, I don't date," Oswald says. "Never? You never even thought about it" Jim asks. "Of course not. I am far too busy for such things" Oswald explains. Oswald shook his head "No, never" Oswald says. "I mean I might one day" Oswald explains. Jim puts down the menu "You never get lonely"? Jim asks. "If one is lonely they get friends silly," Oswald says as that's the simplest thing in the world. "Why did you want me as your friend"? Jim asks. "You are noble Jim, you gave me hope that the world could be better. You are a good man" he tells him. Jim sighs "Glad you think so, but I'm not a good man," Jim says. Oswald smiles "Nonsense Jim, you would never stop being one." Oswald explains. Jim looks at him "Why do you say that"? he asks. Oswald tells him "I'm very good at reading people Jim. You might have given up hope but your morality is still there" Oswald tells him. "You shouldn't have faith in me," Jim says. "Faith is what keeps people going Jim. You are not a bad thing to bet on either" Oswald explains to him.


	3. Visiting Edward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald is surprised to hear Edward is in the crazy house.

Oswald had just finished his visit with Jim and finds out Ed is in Arkham. He decides to pay him a visit. Oswald's car drives up to the gate and he pays the driver. "Wait outside please," he says. The driver nods and says "Yes Sir". Oswald presses the button on the keypad and starts to speak into it. "Hello, I am Oswald Cobblepot. I would like to visit a friend of mine" he says. A man comes and opens the door "Yes, right this way sir" he says. Oswald nods and smiles. The man walks him in and Oswald is brought to a door with a glass window that can see in. Edward gets up and walks over as he sees a face in front of the window. There is a click and the door opens. He sees Oswald who smiles at him and says "Hello, Old friend". Edward smiles "Mister Penguin, what are you"? Edward is happy but surprised to see Oswald. 

"Well, after my mother's passing I left Gotham. I now own a restaurant in a city a few towns over. I came back to see old friends and heard you got thrown in Arkham. Might I ask what exactly happened to get you locked in this wretched hell" Oswald questions? "Remember, how I told you I accidently killed my girlfriend? Well, they found out. I tried framing Gordon and that didn't work out so well" Edward says. "You have 20 minutes," the man says. "Thank you," Oswald says as he walks into the room and shuts the door behind him. "So, would you like out"? Oswald asks him. "How would you do that"? Edward questions. "I have my ways," Oswald says. "Of course if you wish to stay ill go and leave you be," Oswald says. "N-No! Please don't let me stay in here Oswald" Edward begs. Oswald smiles and says "I'll be coming for you very soon my friend," Oswald says to Edward with a smile. "Till then I brought you a gift, though," Oswald tells him. "You brought me a gift"? Oswald asks curiously. Oswald reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a 5x5x5 cube. It's a Rubix cube that has 5 blocks across and 5 diagonal. He holds out the cube and Ed grabs it with his left hand. "You brought me a Rubix cube"? Edward asks. "It seemed like something you would like. I know you are into riddles, games, puzzles" Oswald says. Edward smiles "Thank you Mister Penguin," Ed says. "Come now Ed, after everything we been through. Just call me Os. We are friends right"? Oswald says. "Yes, we are," Edward says to him. 

Edward takes the cube "Well, it was nice seeing you. I'll be seeing you again very soon" Oswald says to him. Edward watches as he Oswald turns around and walks out of the room. The Doctor comes back in and smiles at Edward. "It is the free hour if you would like to come to the common area Edward," the man says. "Alright," Edward says. "What is that," the Doctor asks pointing to the cube in Edward's hand. Edward holds it out "It's a toy," Edward says. The Doctor smiles and says "Oh I remember those, they were popular when I was in high school." he says. "They were when I was younger as well," Edward says and walks out to the common area. He puts the cube in his pocket and walks out to where everyone else is at. Once again there is a fight among the other people imprisoned along with them. "Hey now! What are you two doing this time"? he asks as he intervenes. 

Next morning: 

The Doctor comes to Edward and says "You must come to my office right away" he says. "Am I in trouble"? Edward asks. "No, not at all," the Doctor says. Edward walks with him to his office and the Doctor sits at his desk. The man says "Sit down Edward". "I would rather stand to think you," Edward tells him. "You are being released," the man says. Edward asks. "I am"? Edward asks. "Yes, you have passed all the programs and made some wonderful progress," the man says. The man pulls out a certificate with Edwards name on it and hands it to Edward. Edward is surprised "Really"? he asks. "Yes," he says. The man leads him to the gate and says "No reason to stay now Edward, have a happy life" he says. Edward is standing outside. It is dark outside. He sees a black car drive up to the gate. He turns around and smiles. Oswald's head pops up from the second window "Hello, Old friend". Edward smiles as he walks to the vehicle.


End file.
